


Royalty Rumble: Wedding or Slavery ??

by CastUrVote



Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Royalty Rumble, Yaoi, beta, omega - Freeform, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: Just a sneak peek of the next part of Royalty Rumble.I kind of hit my head and hits popped up so I just wanted it out of my body.





	1. Royalty Rumble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marifer Victorino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marifer+Victorino).



**Chapter prologue "Announcement??"**

Blue sky, green land, and a fresh air. These things usually what one would see once they woke up but for some reason, the young werewolf, Lilac, was in a predicament where his life was being turned upside down by a royal Vampire named Sage. He just announced in front of Lilac's family a big news. "Mr. And Mrs. Heliotrope. I, Prince Sage, the third child of the house Athanasius, is here to be your slave, in exchange for me taking care of your child. I love him and he is my spark. I just recently found out that he is carrying our child." He then looked at his love and smiled at him...

Let us start in the beginning. In our world, there are three types of people. The Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The Alphas are the dominant species. In an area, usually there is an Alpha, who rules but on rare occasions, Beta takes the lead. Betas are usually the right hand of the Alpha. Omegas are the opposite of the Alpha. Omegas are usually submissive to his/her partner whether it is an Alpha, Beta, or just ordinary ones. Omega can get pregnant even if it is a male.

This bring us back to the Werewolf named Lilac. He is the youngest of all his siblings and yet he is the heir of their clan because of his amazing leadership and amazing control of his power. He has an overwhelming presence making him an Alpha. The Vampire called Prince Sage Athanasius. He is the third child of the Athanasius household. He is royalty in blood. He is knowledgeable in nearly all aspects. He is called the genius child of all. His tactics, fighting skills, and his well-versed in all weaponry made him as powerful as an elder. The only downside to him was that he didn't possess a special powers except for his exceptional calmness. Making his hypnosis easy to take control nearly anyone. It was that reason why he wasn't chosen as the heir. But Prince Sage wasn't trying to take the throne to his older brother. Also, since he was not the heir he sometimes had a free time which he usually spends with his younger brother called, Mitch. It was this reason why he is a doting brother to him. He was also the reason why the young child can be like a child from time to time. Most of the time, a royalty can't have fun. The moment they were born they are trained to be the best of the best and won't have time to even have friends. It was this reason why Sage always had time to be his brother's friend. From time to time, the both of them would venture out of their household to look for anything that the young Mitch found interesting. It was one of those adventure that the Prince and the Werewolf met.

After that fateful meeting, the two found out that they were meant for each other and became a secret lover. After a few months, Lilac found out that he was pregnant with his brother's help or rather an analysis of his brother's unnatural behavior.


	2. We got to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would you handle your family and your relationship if there is a child involved?

**Chapter 1: We got to talk**

It was only a few hours ago when the young Werewolf found out about the child on his belly. He can't believe that he got pregnant when he and his partner only did it once or twice. He was now in his room and thinking on how to say his parents about his newborn baby. _"Should I tell them about my imprint? Should I tell them now? Maybe I should just run away?"_ He thought as he was trying to think of the right timing. Michael, his brother, was the only one who knew about his child and he promised not to tell his parents till Lilac was ready.

 **"Argghhh**!" Shouted by Lilac as he flopped back to the bed. _"We will meet tomorrow. I better tell him about this."_ His last thoughts as his eyes drifted into the abyss of the dream world.

Morning arrived but his body was sluggish probably because of not having a good night sleep. The young lad slowly went towards the toilet to get his day done.

Lilac went to their kitchen to get dinner but what he saw was all his family seated. It was as if there was a grim that must be discussed much like in a movie. "Lilac take a seat." Thyme Simon said in a calm yet authoritative voice. _*Badump* *Badump*_! That was how his heart beating. It was scaring him. It was the first time that he didn't want to meet his family. "Y-Yes, dad?" The scared Werewolf asked as he seated on his chair. "Did you really think I wouldn't know?" Once again the words his father just uttered brought chills to the poor Lilac. "W-w-what e-ever did y-y-you mean?" He asked and it was clearer than the sky that he was nervous. "Don't play dumb Lilac. I know all about it." Thyme was stern and everyone was quiet. Lilac didn't want his tears to fall and tried to keep his straight face. "I-I-I..." Lilac's father raised his hand to stop his son to talk. "Now, tell us. Who is this Sage girl? Who is this Alpha that you imprinted? Is she in our group or is she an outsider?" Thyme said and was proud that another one on his family had the imprint. Lilac was surprised. He thought that his father knew about the child and who his imprint is.

The boy in question suddenly felt embarrassed and his face turned red. "W-w-well..." He was about to talk but the other family members except for Michael suddenly leaned closer and added a few more question. **"Did you two do it already? Are we expecting a child? Is there another Heliotrope? Is she beautiful? Is she moving here or are you moving to hers?"** Lilac just laughed. He wasn't expecting this kind of reaction on his family. Everyone was surprised by Lilac's laughter. "Dad is my brother going crazy?" Scarlet asked his father. "The truth, kid, even I don't know." The father replied.

" **Hahaha!** I am sorry everyone. I am surprised that you found out but I laughed because of how everyone is a lot more excited than me." Lilac explained as his laughter dispersed. "But before I answer your questions might someone tell me how did you know?" He added. Lilac knew that Michael won't tell his secret. It was their promise to each other. Wolfram stood up. "That would be because of me. Sorry about it." He paused for a bit then continued. "Well, I heard you in your room screaming. Then Michael just came out of your room. I asked him and he told me that you found your imprint and you were shouting Sage. He asked me to keep it secret and so I did at the same time I looked for any information about Sage. Yesterday, I thought pops went away on a mission so I looked for the name in his office." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Dad sprung from my back and asked. 'Who is Sage?' I answered 'My brother's imprint.' I paused and looked back.... I am sorry, Lilac. I didn't mean for everyone to know about it." Wolfram said as he bowed down on the table. Lilac just smiled. "That is fine Wolfram. I was about to tell it to everyone but I wanted it with my imprint." He said then looked at the window where the forest can be seen. "But... I am not sure yet how to tell you about my imprint. I guess I can tell you about a few things. We are both Alpha though my partner doesn't have an army yet. His parents are a bit strict and wanted him to focus on other things. He likes to go on an adventure with his little brother, named Mitch. Umm.. oh, right we met when Michael asked me to go out and looked for a flower... I think?" He said and Michael stood up. "Yes, it is a flower and it is called Sumel. Anyway, my brother here needs to go now. He needs to go to his head quarters." Michael said as he pushed his brother away from their family. **"Wait! I want to know more! I have a lot to ask!"** Scarlet shouted. **"Yes! We need to know more! Don't be a killjoy, Michael!"** Wolfram uttered. "a day without their leader is fine, Michael. Let Lilac stay. It is his future we are talking about." Thyme pointed out. "Dad, Lilac is not yet ready plus he still has his duty. He already told us that he is not yet ready and can only tell a few things. He already said enough." Michael said and stared at his family. Tiger Lily stood up. "Take care of your brother, Michael. Everyone else, go to your work so I can clean the house." She said. "But honey, we need to..." Their father stopped as their mother stared back at him. **"What are you saying Thyme Simon Heliotrope?!"** Tiger Lily sternly said. "Nothing. I just gonna stand up and go to work." He said as he stood up. Everyone laughed quietly. "Wolfram, Scarlet let us go. The committee will soon come." Their father said and walked out of the room before everyone laughed out loud. It was because the Luna beat the Alpha. It was a rare sight but it was funny for the siblings. Everyone remembered the day when their mother got angry that the Alpha was sent to the hospital with bruises all over his body. "We are not done here, Lilac." Scarlet uttered before he left along with Wolfram, who just hugged Lilac as an apology. It was the custom of their family.

"Lilac..." The Luna called for her son. Lilac looked at his mother. "Is there anything you need, mom?" He asked but his mother caressed her child. "I just wanted to tell you we are here for you. Don't ever forget that. I love you, Lilac." She softly said as she hugged her son. Lilac smiled and hugged back. "How could I ever forget your love and everyones? Don't worry about me, mom." The youngest said as he left with his brother.

  
"Michael, you do know you are banned in my base right?" Lilac said as they were walking. "I can always break that rule." Michael replied with a big grin on his face. The younger one just sighed. "Like always, I can't do anything when it comes to you. Anyway, why did you get angry back there in the house?" He looked at his brother but the other just laughed. "Because I know that once you started talking you would sooner or later slip up and tell everyone about your... **Ohh! soo darling Prince Sage!** " Michael teased his brother as he hugged him tightly as if he was the other's, special partner. Lilac blushed and shouted. **"I won't slip up!"** His brother stared back at him with a knowing look. "I think... okay fine. I would slip up." He pouted and Michael laughed. "Thank you." He added and his brother kissed his forehead. "Anything for my guinea pig." That reply made Lilac do his puppy eyes. "Am I just guinea pig?" He asked but his brother nodded. Michael truly enjoyed teasing his brother. Lilac was so disappointed. He was about to shout at his brother before the other hugged him tightly. "I was kidding. You are my lovable brother." He paused and smiled. "But you are still my guinea pig." He added and laughed. Lilac growled and smacked his brother's head but he still smiled. This was how they became close. They always had this love-hate relationship at the same time both of them can't resist each other's request. "Also, I am not going to your camp to embarrass you. At least not today. I am going there to talk to your right hand." Lilac looked at his brother curiously. "Why do you need her? Don't tell me you like her." He asked. "Why you jealous?" The reply of his brother stunned him. " **Seriously?! Michael! Don't you dare lay a hand on Lelia!** She is way too innocent for you." The silvery hair werewolf had his brows compressed. Michael laughed. "Calm down, Lil' bro. She is not my type but she has an information that I need or at least I heard she knew something." He said as he smiled at his brother. "You sure? I really don't like it if you go after her." The younger Werewolf informed his brother. "Yes, I am sure. If you don't approve of my partner then I won't go for it." Michael said as they reached the lair of Lilac. He went straight to Lelia and it would seem they were in a serious conversation. Lilac just left and went to the meeting area to discuss aboutthe recent news.

"Alpha, we got hold of information of Samuel's army. We manage to find out that he is allied with a dark clan. They think it was The Red Slave but they can't confirm because of the wards and guards they had. It was too dangerous to confirm." Jeffrey reported before sitting. Lilac sighed. "It is as I thought. We need to inform other clans of the information we have. We also need to reinforce our security. Jeffrey, tell your informant thank you. Now does anyone heard anything about the Thousand Liver clan on the North? I think they were sending us reinforcement as well as information about the movement on the underground clans." He said when Lelia went in. "Alpha, we received a mail. It is from Thousand Liver clan." She informed as she handed down the scroll to their leader. "It seems the underground decided to wage war on them. We must send reinforcement. Go to the elders and relay the letter. Jeffrey, go take 5 of our elite and help the Elders in any way you can. Also, if possible tell my father about this. Hopefully, he can help them in some way. Lelia, you and the others try to increase patrol on the eastern side. I fear that Samuel will attack sooner than we think. Also, everyone always go in pairs when on patrol. Make sure you have a pet to send a message in case of an emergency. Everyone move out except you, Lelia. I need to talk to you a bit." Lilac order everyone and now only him and his right arm are in the meeting room. "Alpha? Is there anything you need from me?" The girl asked with curiosity. "Yeah. It is about my brother. He didn't do anything to you right?" The alpha asked and it surprised Lelia. "I don't think your brother would do anything to me. He did ask me a favor." She replied and now it was Lilac who was curious. "And what might the favor is?" He asked and Lelia looked from left and right. "He told me to protect you and keep an eye on you. He also warned me that under any circumstances you must not get hurt. He wanted for you not to fight if that is even possible." She honestly said. "Is there a problem? Michael Heliotrope seemed uncomfortable with you fighting. This is the first time I have seen him liked that." He added. Lilac sighed one more time. "Lelia, I need you to follow me for a bit. Now whatever you see, you must never ever tell to anyone. There is an important thing I must tell you. I haven't told anyone about this except my brother, Michael." He said and Lelia nodded.

Both of them left the camp to go to the forest where a certain vampire is waiting. **"Lilac!!"** A kid's voice can be heard but he was stopped by an older one. "Mitch, Sage. How are you two doing?" Lilac said and smiled. Mitch smiled back but Sage was glaring at Lilac. "We are fine. We just came to tell you something." Mitch said happily and cheerfully. **"Brother!! Put me down! I want to hug Lilac!"** He shouted as his brother was still stopping the kid from coming to his lover. "Sage, it is fine. Lelia, I want you to meet Prince Sage and his brother, Mitch. Sage and Mitch meet my Beta and my right hand, Lelia." Lilac said but both Lelia and Sage were in a defensive stance. Like, any minute one would attack. " **Alpha!** You can't trust these creatures. They will trick you. They will hurt you. Your brother asked me to protect you. I will protect you from them." Lelia said and growled at both the Vampires. The Alpha sighed. "They are no threat, Lelia. Remember what I told you. You can't tell it to anybody. I want you to trust me just this time, please. I want you to trust me not as an Alpha but as a friend." He begged his subordinate. "Lilac, you don't have to do that. You don't need to beg. It is fine if she doesn't trust us." Sage said. He didn't like it when he begged to someone else. "Shut up, Sage. We need to make her trust you." Lilac uttered and was glaring at his partner. Sage put down his brother and glared back at Lilac. "I don't need her to trust me. I just need you and no one else." The other retorted back and soon the two Alpha was now bickering. Meanwhile, Mitch slowly approached the other Werewolf. "Hi, I am Mitch. I... I want you to have this. This is the only thing I have right now. I hope you like it." The young Vampire smiled brightly as he gave a bouquet of flower to the werewolf. Lelia let her guard down as she didn't felt any threat but she was still wary. "Thanks." She said and the child giggled and smiled more brightly. **"Brother! The girl likes the flower I made! Yay!"** He said as he jumped towards his brother as jolly as he can be. Lelia was dumbfounded at what just happened. "Alpha, I don't get it. Why is he happy about such trivial matter?" She asked. Lilac just chuckled. "Because Mitch is the most innocent child I have ever known. He knows about the war but he doesn't feel scared about us Werewolves. His brother, on the other hand, is a pain in the ass." He said as he pointed the older Vampire. " **Me?!** Pain in the ass? As I remember correctly, the last time someone was begging to fu-" Sage was stopped by Lilac with his hands. "We have a child here. Don't you dare ruin Mitch's innocence." He said and glared at the other. "Sorry. No matter what I do I can't help it when it comes about you." The Vampire uttered as he slowly kissed the forehead of his spark. "But I shall do what you wish." He said as he smiled. Lilac was blushing the whole time. "You better be." He uttered as he looked away not wanting the other to notice his redness. Lelia was confused the whole time. Mitch was giggling the whole time. **"Brother and Lilac sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"** He said and laughed more. Sage grabbed his brother and tickled his side. "Where did you learn such song, you naughty little kid?" The poor kid was laughing so much and asking his brother to stop.

"Alpha, what is the meaning of this? Why are you letting these Vampires be familiar with you?" Lelia asked and Sage stopped what he was doing and once more glared at the confused girl. Lilac smiled and grabbed Sage's hand. "Lelia, I want you to meet my imprint, Prince Sage. This other one is his brother, Prince Mitch." He looked lovingly at his partner before continuing. "I am lucky to have him as my partner who also imprinted in me too." Sage corrected his partner by saying. "Spark. That is our term for everlasting love." Lelia was surprised at what she heard. "But I never had heard a union between a Werewolf and a Vampire. I haven't even heard of both species falling for each other." She said trying to process what she just heard. "I know. For some reason, it happened. The tree of Espon even predicted it." The Alpha said and let his partner hugged him from the back. They both were looking at each other as if they were the only one in this world.

"It so beautiful. Isn't it, Miss Lelia? Brother is so lucky to have Lilac to be his spark. Both of them love one another. I wish I could have one like them. One were both of us would look much like my brother and Lilac." Mitch said as he stared at the two beings. It was then that Lelia understood. Imprinting wouldn't only choose their kind but also other creatures. She smiled at both of them. "Well, if Alpha wish for me to keep this secret then I will be honored to hide it." She said and bowed at her Alpha. "That is great. Thank you so much, Lelia. I know I can trust you." The silver-haired boy said and hugged his Beta. Lelia just laughed. She remembered the first time her Alpha did this was when they were kids and she was being presented as the next Beta in their family. The moment Lilac saw her, he hugged her tight and was proud that she was the Beta. She really felt like she was part of the family and promised herself that she would serve this family until the end of her time.

As Lilac was hugging his Beta, Sage interrupted the two of them by separating the two and then cuddled his spark. " **He is mine!"** He told the girl with a glare. Lelia chuckled. "He is my Alpha, not my mate." She said while Lilac was blushing but slightly punching the chest of Sage. "You don't have to be jealous. She is my Beta. She is like my sister." He said but Sage was not taking any chances and kissed Lilac on the lips. Lelia just closed her eyes while Mitch's eyes were sparkling. **"My brother is kissing again!"** He was giggling as he saw the scene. Lilac was just flustered at the action of his imprint but it still made him happy.

"Lilac..." Sage started a bit lonely than he intended to be. "Hmm?" The other's reply. "I will be gone for a week or so." He broke the news even Mitch was sad for it. " **Why?!** Did I do something wrong? I am so-" Lilac was panicking but, in mid-sentence, he was stopped by the lips of his lover. "You didn't do anything, my prince." The Vampire said as he smiled before continuing as his partner calmed down. "My family will be going for the annual family meeting. It usually takes a week for it to end but sometimes a month depending on the host. During this time, me and Mitch won't be able to meet you. It really saddens me when I think about it. I will greatly miss you." Sage was really lonely that time but Lilac just smiled and hugged his imprint. "Then you better remember this." He said before kissing his love deeply and then smiled. "You better not forget that you are mine. Don't let any Vampire take what is mine. You are my imprint and I am your spark. Don't ever forget it." He reminded his lover. Sage chuckled and then caressed his love. "How can I forget such thing? I will always remember what you said and no one can ever take me away from my beautiful prince." He said but he got a smack on the head by Lilac. "I am not beautiful. I am handsome." He said as he posed like he would get a photo taken. Sage laughed a bit. "You are beautiful to me." Another smack on the head but he just laughed it off.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Sage said as he was holding Mitch's hand. Lilac nodded and gave one last kiss to his love. "We will be together a week from now or maybe a month." He chuckled and sat down so he was eye level to Mitch. "Hey, little guy can you do me a favor?" He asked as he ruffled the boy's hair. Mitch giggled and said. "What is it, Lilac.?" The Alpha wolf smiled. "Can you protect your stupid brother for me?" He said as he looked at the brother he was referring to. "Are you calling me stupid?" Sage retorted as he glared at the young Alpha. "I'm just stating the facts, stupid Sage." A witty answer from the dual colored-eyes male. "I must tell you that I am equal or some might says surpassed the elder's mentality. I an far wiser than you, vermin." Sage angrily said. **"Oh no! I am in love with a guy, who fights with elder people! Why are you doing this to me moon goddess?!"** Lilac melodramatically said and this caused laughter in the group except for the teased Vampire. **"LILAC!! How dare you say such foul language?!"** Sage retorted as he tackled his love and started tickling him to death. **"Hahaha!! Sage stop! I can't breathe!"** The Wolf said as he started laughing. "Not until you take back what you said." Demanded by the other. "Okay, okay. You are wise. **Hahaha! Please stop now!** " Lilac said as he surrendered quickly.

Both of them stood up and once more Lilac looked at Mitch. "So Lil' guy, can I count on you to protect your brother?" He asked as he added a little wink on the side. "I can protect my own." Sage once again disrupted the conversation between the two. "I am not talking to you, dumb dumb." Lilac said and waited for the answer of Mitch. "Do you want to get punished again?" Sage asked with a little sour tone included. Lilac ignored the warning. He did want the punishment but he decided not to take the offer. He was starting to feel like he needed to puke but he was holding it in so both of them can leave without worry.

Finally, Mitch nodded and this brought happiness and assurance for Lilac. They said their goodbyes and one last kiss for the couple before they part ways. As soon as Mitch and Sage were out of sight, Lilac looked for the nearest bush to puke some blood. **"Alpha! Are you okay?!"** Lelia asked. She was really worried about her leader. This was the first time she ever saw him puke blood. Lilac just smiled awkwardly only to puke again. The subordinate just rubbed her leader's back hoping for it to give comfort. "Thanks, Lelia. I am fine now." Lilac said as he straightens his body and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Alpha, is something wrong? Are you sick? Do you need me to call for a doctor to check you?" Lelia asked as she was panicking. Lilac shook his head. "I am fine, Lelia. It is just that..." He paused and looked at Lelia. _"I can trust her."_ He thought to himself before taking Lelia's hand and placed it on his belly. Lelia was confused at first but the moment she looked at her Alpha, she somewhat got the hint. **"Alpha, are you pregnant?!"** She shouted as she was surprised. The Alpha just nodded and smiled brightly. "This life inside me is the best gift the goddess gave to me." He added as he looked down on his tummy with a smile on his face. Lelia smiled as well and then she asked the weirdest question. "Does that mean I should start calling you Luna?" She then laughed when Lilac was embarrassed. **"No! I am still an Alpha! Lelia! You are so mean!"** He shouted as face turned red. Lelia just laughed more.

"So does Prince Sage knew about your child?" Lelia asked as they were heading back to their home. "I was supposed to tell him today but..." He paused and smiled. "But?" The other wolf questioned. "But I can't let him worry about me and this child. His family needed him. I can't worry him when they will be having a family gathering. I know how special a family gathering is. If he is worried about our child, how can he focus on his gathering?" He said mostly to himself than his companion. "Wow, that is deep. Is this the effect of having an imprint?" The only reply of the female Werewolf. "I am not sure but having an imprint who loves you back is the best feeling a Werewolf like us can ever have. It is no wonder why our parents can't separate themselves from one another." The silver-haired boy answered with a bright smile. Lelia smiled back. "I guess so." She said as she looked at the sky while remembering her parents.

It was a week now since the last time they met but there was no sign of Sage coming back. Lilac was looking at the window as he was eating some grapes. He can't stop thinking of his love. He was wondering if he had eaten already or if he was happy without him by his side. _"Sage, why am I thinking about you now? I know you won't be back yet but why am I missing you so much? Is it because I am pregnant?"_ He thought as he was looking so far away. He was totally lost in thoughts. Meanwhile, everyone in his family was watching him. "Is Lilac okay? Did he got dumped?" Wolfram asked. "Who would dump an Alpha? Stupid. They might be fighting." Scarlet answered. "Lilac isn't someone, who would start a fight. He would try to resolve it as soon as he can." Their mother said. "Then can you tell me why he is like that?" Simon asked. "If you want to know then all you have to do is ask him." Michael said as he walked towards his brother.

"Lilac." Michael called his brother but it would seem he didn't hear him. **"Lilac!"** He called once more and much like the first he didn't respond. He sighed and for the last time called his brother as he flicked his fingers. **"Earth to Lilac, are you there?!"** Lilac snapped out of his train of thought. "Huh? Yes, what?" He said as he was surprised that his brother was beside him. "Why being so dramatic this early? Did you and Sage fought last week? Because you looked like you are filming a sad story with your look just now." Michael said somewhat trying to lighten the mood with jokes. Lilac smirked. "We didn't fight. I am just missing him." He said and then looked at the fruit he was eating. " **Yuck! Why am I eating these grapes?!** Wait, why did I say yuck? I love grapes." He was fighting with himself. Michael had his brows upward. "Huh? Is this the effect of having an imprint or is this because of that one below there? Because I don't want to be like this." He said as he gestured his brother. "Why can't handle the coolness and awesomeness of my body?" Lilac replied and grinned."No, you are getting weirder and weirder each day. Should I be worried about you?" Michael replied seriously. "Bro, I am fine. I am just missing him that and I feel like I want an ice cream. Chocolate ice cream with cookies and little bits of bloody meat." Lilac uttered as he had the sudden craving for fresh meat and ice cream on a rainy day. Michael was weird out by the outrageous craving his brother had. "Lilac, we should take you to the hospital. Your cravings are not normal. To top it all up, we need a regular check-up for you." He informed his brother. "Michael, I am totally fine. It is just a sudden craving." Lilac said only to realize what craving he had. "Wait, did I just say bloody meat?" He asked and the other nodded. "Let us go to the nearby hospital." He said and grabbed hold of his brother. **"Mom, dad!"** He shouted and headed towards the door when he saw all of them there. "Uhhmm? What are you all doing here?" He asked as everyone looked like a child caught in the act. "N-n-nothing, Lilac. We just like it here." His father said and that was the worst lie ever. "Okay?! Anyway, me and Michael are going to the hospital. Just gonna check myself up. Be back by lunch. See ya." He joyfully said and left with his brother being dragged out. "What just happened?" Everyone said to one another. They were clueless to everything that just happened. The only thing they know was that there was something below Lilac that was causing this sickness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: "This is War!"**

The walk towards the hospital was the most excruciating that ever happened to Michael. The fact that his brother can't stop going from one food store after the other. It took all Michael's strength to pull him away and also his patience to resist knocking his brother out. They just got out of the ice cream parlor when Lilac smelled something sweet. **"Strawberry!** " He shouted and quickly went to the food stall but he accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you." He said as he was rubbing his head. "No, it was my fault. I was lost in thought." The other answered. Lilac felt the voice was familiar. He looked at the one he bumped. **"Lelia!" "Alpha!"** Both shouted and was surprised to see each other. "What are you doing here?" Lilac was the first to recover and quickly asked his subordinate."Oh, I... I was about to go home but I forgot that we need to do the grocery. What about you?" She answered. "Oh, I am about to get to the hospital. Just gonna do a regular checkup" the Alpha answered. "Alpha, the hospital is on the other side of the street." She said. Michael came into the scene huffing air. "Sir Michael, are you okay?" She said as she noticed the arrival of the other wolf. "Lilac _*breathe*_ stop running around. _*breathe*_ we need to go to the doctor." Michael said as he was breathing hard and was sweating from all the running. He then noticed Lelia. "Hey, Lelia." He said trying to regain composure. "Yes, we will go to the hospital after I buy those yummy strawberries," Lilac said and once more run off towards his craving. **"LILAC!"** Michael shouted. He looked at Lelia and asked for forgiveness for being rude. He quickly heads towards his brother.

Lilac arrived at the food stall. "Half a kilo of the strawberry please." He said to the merchant. "Ummm, Alpha Lilac. You hate strawberries." Said the merchant with a puzzling look on his face. "Really? Do I hate it? Anyway, I still want half a kilo of it." Lilac nonchalantly uttered. The businessman just did what was asked and received his payment.

Lilac ate a strawberry and it was delicious to him. He stuffed his mouth with the delicious strawberries. "I wonder why I hate this sweet fruit. I have been avoiding this delicacy for years." He said as he ate three more. Michael saw his brother eating another one of his most hated food. "Ahhhh? Lilac, why are you eating that?" He asked a lot more curious than necessary. "I am not sure either but I can't believe that I hated these sweet things. Man, I want more and ice cream... Maybe a little red wine." Lilac answered as he ran out of strawberry to eat. "Be right back. Am gonna buy a few more." He said as he ran off towards the vendor only to be stopped by his brother's hand. "Lilac, this is a serious matter. We need you to get to the hospital ASAP." Michael said and was worried about his brother's health. With the puppy look from his brother caused the Alpha Werewolf to follow the command.

**\---- Hospital ----**

The moment Michael entered the room three of the nurse on the information desk greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Heliotrope. Are you here for your regular check-up?" One of the girls said with Gwen written on her name tag. "No. Not today Gwen. I am here for my brother. Is Dr. Alexander here?" Michael asked as he rested both his arms on the desk and then winked at the girl. The nurse giggled and then nodded. "He is in room 314. He is on a break right now. I suggest coming by later. I'll make sure you are the first in line." She said as she held Michael's hand in a sexual way. "No need, babe. I will just go to him. Thanks." He said with a smile and then left. Lilac was disgusted on what he just saw. "You flirt with a nurse you know that right?" He asked as they were out of out earshot of the nurse. "Yeah. I know." The older one replied as if it was the normal thing to do before he said hello to the passing doctor and then nurse and then once more the doctor. "Uhhh? Do you know everyone working here?" Lilac asked as he noticed that everyone in a lab coat saying hello to him. "Yup. This is where I sometimes get medicine for my experiment. So I make sure I know everyone here including the janitors and the guards." He said and waved his hands at the patients seating on the bench in the hallway. "Even the patient?" The younger one asked. "Not all just some. Most are those people who are frequently visiting." Michael answered before smiling at the young nurses, who, in return, just blushed and then gossiped among themselves. Lilac didn't know how to feel but he hated it a little bit. He unconsciously rubbed his left arm. "Don't worry Lil' bro. You are my number one. They are just here for my material needs nothing more nothing less." Michael said knowing how his brother little reaction such as rubbing his arm. It was his way of saying he felt discomfort or some sort. Lilac was surprised. It was as if his brother was reading his mind but he still played it cool. "I didn't say anything." He said as he crossed his arms. "Sure you didn't. In any case, we are here. Let us go." The blue-eyed wolf uttered as he opened the room. "Yo, doc. What is up?" He said the moment he entered the room. The doctor was had his mouth full of spaghetti and was shocked by the sudden entrance of him and his brother. He glared at Michael and finished the food on his mouth before talking. "Michael, how many times do I have to tell you not to come here unannounced?" The doctor said. "Aww! don't worry I won't do it again. _*winks*_ Anyway, I need your help. I need this to be kept secret as well." The brown-haired boy said as he sat on the desk and cupped the doctor's cheeks. "Would you mind helping me?" He asked only this time in a devilish sly tone. The doctor just gulped and somehow he can't resist the request of the younger wolf. "Okay but you owe me a free lunch at Mcdaniel's Heart near the central park." He demanded. "Sure, sure. The usual order?" Michael asked and the doctor nodded. "Then it is a deal. Just make sure no one will know what we will discuss today." Both shook hands and smiled.

Lilac smiled at the doctor. "Excuse me, mind if I take my brother for a sec?" He asked the doctor in which the doctor nodded. Lilac took his brother out of the room. **"Are you seriously letting that man date you?!"** He slightly shouted at his brother. He was a little mad that his brother goes on a fling." Michael just laughed. "Is my brother getting jealous?" He said as he wiped his tear. " **No!** Going on a fling is dangerous. **Stop it right now!** " Lilac demanded and was angrily glared at his brother, who was just chuckling. Michael hugged his brother tight and kissed his ears before whispering. "I am not doing a fling. Me and the doc both agreed that we both need each other. I give him the research materials he needs in exchange for his assistance in my experiments. Other than that we are just friends. Also, I only kiss my family and no one else." He then winked at his brother before entering the room. "You better be." Lilac said as his cheeks turned pink.

Michael explained the situation of Lilac not leaving any detail including the Vampire involved. The doctor, named Bill, was surprised. " **Incredible!** This is the very first successful union of both Alpha on each side." Bill said as he was trying to remember all the text that he read about giving birth to Werewolf and Vampire. He was excited to have a chance to examine the first-ever union of two Alphas. "What do you mean by that doc?" Michael asked. "Is my brother's craving normal? As well as his sudden shift in behaviors and his often mood swings?" Bill just raised his brow at Michael. "Well, to answer your first question. Throughout the history, few had tried to make a child having both the power of a Vampire and a Werewolf. They were supposed to be used as military but none have succeeded. Most of the partners died due to incompatibility. Other had their stomach exploded. Some died in agony. Which is why that test was buried and never to be raised again. As for your other questions, I can only say what I know. If we are talking about a pregnant Werewolf in general, most of it, if not all tend to have this mood swings whether it is a male or a female. It is caused by fatigue, physical stresses, changes in metabolism, and/or hormone related causes. For his cravings, that is normal as well but..." The doctor paused and looked at the pregnant Werewolf. "You better control it. The baby inside you might die if you don't start eating healthy food. Secondly, you must not do too much stressful work. I do know you are an Alpha but I didn't know that you are an Alpha-Omega type. So you better take care of yourself. Do not engage in a fight even if it is a spar. I don't know the right food nor advises in your pregnancy since your child have a Vampire blood on it. I can only tell you some of the Vampires experience I heard and read. The Vampires don't populate by having sex. As far as I know, they take a Beta or a human then take their blood and then let them drink the Vampire's blood. If the human survived then they are to serve their creator or the one who bit them. I am not sure if they are bound by contracts like slave and master. The other method is only used by pureblood and by royalties but I only now partial. It is said that the two pureblood or royalties must perform a ritual when the moon is red and their lust is high. That is the only thing I know but I think your cravings for blood and fresh meat might be the unborn child's fault. As I said, he has a blood of a Vampire. He might need to drink blood to sustain his life but that is just my hypothesis. We might need to run a test in him to truly know if I am correct." The person in lab coat stated as he leaned more on his seat waiting for the answer of the other party. "So, in other words, I must make sure that my brother gets healthy food while trying to feed him bits of blood?" Michael asked. "Technically, you don't have to give him blood or fresh meat. I am just thinking of the possibility that the child might need blood." The doctor explained as he lay his head on top of his hands. "What are you gonna do now, Michael?" He asked. "Probably going home and take care of this guy right here. Anyway, the lunch date will be tomorrow. Be there by twelve noon. Thanks for the help. You better keep all of this a secret to everyone, especially my family." Michael answered and waved the doctor goodbye before leaving the hospital with his brother.

**\---- House ----**

"You heard the doctor. No more fighting." Michael warned his brother. "Yeah, yeah. I won't fight unless it is necessary." Lilac said nonchalantly and walked away. The brown-haired Werewolf stopped his brother and turned him to face each other. "I am serious, Lilac. I don't want you to get hurt. Especially, your child. He or she is a special case." He said as he caressed his brother. "I mean it. I don't want you to get hurt, Lilac." Lilac felt awful to make his brother worry this much. He smiled and hugged his brother. "I mean it as well, Michael. I will only fight only when it is needed. I am still an Alpha. I must defend our territory. I will retreat the moment I feel threatened." He said as he let go of his brother. Michael was still worried but at least his brother gave his word and he was someone who hates breaking his words. "If you are going to your HQ, let me take you there." He said as he took his jacket hanging on the rack. "Bro, I don't need you to take me there. I can do it myself." Lilac said. He really hated to be treated like a fragile child. The brown-haired Werewolf raised his left brow. "I am taking you there because Lelia will give me her report." He said. **"Mom! Me and Lilac will be going to his HQ!"** He shouted hoping that his mother would hear what he just said. "What report?" Lilac asked the moment they left the house. "The favor that I asked her to do." The older one uttered as walked beside his brother. "Would you mind telling me what favor you are asking?" The two colored eye male asked as if he doesn't know already. "It is just the data I asked her to collect during her routine. That and to protect my Lil' bro and his baby. I am pretty sure you already asked her about it." Michael said while Lilac was a bit embarrassed. "My brother knows me well." He thought.

**\---- Headquarters ----**

The moment they reached the headquarters, Michael went to Lelia to give her a device. "In case of emergency, press this button." He said to her. She raised her brow. "What do you mean by emergency, Sir Michael?" She asked. "If my brother gets hurt or any kind of event. Also, I am pretty sure you know his situation by now. He trusts you like how he trusts me. Can I count on you?" He answered and the other nodded. Michael smiled. "Thank you so much, Lelia." He said before leaving to attend other matters.

Lilac, on the other hand, was commanding his turf. Apparently, there were a few intruders but all were dealt with. "Intruders seems to be getting more frequent than this past few days. I fear that Samuel will make a move sooner than we might originally think. Him or maybe the underground clan. This might cause uneasiness to everyone. I would like it if we could at least inform everyone about Samuel's plan for invasion. I hope no one would panic." He said mostly to himself but everyone in the room seems to agree. Last time someone invaded their territory, it was too sudden and everyone panicked. It almost caused them to lose. Lilac was just lucky that he was able to organize a small troop and slowly manage to suppress the invaders. It was after the suppression that the townspeople helped fighting back. 

"Everyone, we will have a meeting after cleaning up." Lilac commanded and the others relayed his message. "I fear that the invasion will happen sooner than what the informant says. The raids that had been happening are more or less like a search party. I feel like he wanted to test our powers. I am also not sure if the underground clans will join in their attack. In any case, I would like everyone to request help from your family to help us defend and be alert. The underground clans aren't like your typical clans. They specialize in killing in a very dangerous way. I think they might use a spy or poison. I wish to tell everyone in our territory about our current situation." The Alpha said and the discussion became arguments and suggestions. "How about we hire some mercenaries?" A Werewolf asked and everyone thought about it. "That is a good idea. It can help us but I wish for the recruiter to look at the background and be sure that it is a trustworthy people." Lilac said and everyone agreed. With that, the meeting concluded with each member bringing at least one more family member or recruit a mercenary.

**\---- Territory of Heliotrope ----**

Nearly everyone was asleep for the moon has come. The chill of the evening wind covered every street for it was midnight. But shadows were lurking around the borders and with a split of a second, the quiet night turned to chaos as multiple explosion all over the town. **"THIS IS WAR!!"** From afar shouted a man named Samuel with hordes or Werewolf marched to claim the territory which he claimed his.


End file.
